What true love is like
by Shruikahn
Summary: Modern day story: Inuyasha and Kagome are married, and so are Sango and Miroku, Kagome has a boy, Sango has a girl, but when these two meet, a crazy adventure about love, and courage, begins. Are they up for the test? Language and violence and death


What true love is like

Hi people, this is my first Fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that, end of story. But I own my characters, Michael and Chelsea.

---

_Prologue:_

_"Mommy, where are we going?" Said Michael, Kagome and Inuyasha's son as they walked toward the park._

_"We're going to meet an old friend of ours, and I want you to meet their daughter." Said Inuyasha._

_They got to the park, and Kagome looked around, and saw Miroku and Sango at the edge of the park with their daughter._

_"There they are,"said Kagome._

_"SANGO!! MIROKU!! OVER HERE!!" Yelled Inuyasha._

_"Hey guys, long time no see,c'mon Chelsea, don't be shy, you might make a new friend."" said Sango._

_Michael noticed someone behind Sango,clutching the back of her jeans. She peeked out,and her dark brown eyes widened, and she stepped out._

_"I don't know what she's thinking, but she's cute. Thought Michael._

_"Chelsea, this is Michael, Michael, this is Chelsea," said Kagome._

_"Hi, I'm Michael, nice to meet you." said Michael smiling._

_"Hi,I'm Chelsea." shaking his hand. And I think we are going to be great friends!_

_"So Do I. Said Michael happily._

**8Years later**

Inuyasha was walking home exhausted from yet from another hard day of work, his hands were sore from fixing so many computers. 10 minutes later, he got home.

"I'm home" said Inuyasha.

"Welcome back sweetie," said Kagome as she hugged he husband.

"What did you make for dinner?"

"Oh you and Michael's favorite, now can you go upstairs and call him? I've called him about ten times already, he isn't listening to me." Said Kagome worriedly

"Don't worry; I'll see what's wrong. He's probably thinking about HER." Said Inuyasha, winking.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs, and he heard his son playing on the piano.

He entered his son's room, and Michael turned around.

His short black hair was messy, as always and his brown eyes through his oval blue glasses looked like he went through the Terry fox run 3 times nonstop, and his oval face looked frustrated.

His Room was the same as always. Messy, the color of his room was black and red, with his bed at the west wall when you enter the room and his desk by the window, and hoobastank and Halo posters everywhere. (So basically, Imagine Kagome's room with all the things listed above)

"Hey Dad." Said Michael.

"Hey kiddo, what are you trying to learn this time? Said Inuyasha

"I'm trying to learn this hard song, well, it's not hard, but frustrating, It's The way you look at me, by Christian Bautista.

"Oh that song. I like that one, It's the song your mother and I danced to when were on our first date.

"Dad, I may be 14, and yes, I'll admit, I still like Chelsea, but seriously, don't be like an old man and start telling stories of the "old days." Said Michael

"Heh heh, don't worry, I won't, now your mother says she's been calling you for about ten times already, is it true?"

"She was? Oh, ok, I'll meet you downstairs.

As his Dad left the room, he closed the door, and Looked at himself in the mirror.

He had his dad's face, his mother's eyes, and was just about two inch's taller than Chelsea, A.K.A. the girl of his dreams, he could never stop thinking about her, so he was going to try and impress her, by playing The way you look at me at the talent show in April.

"This is going to be a long year," said Michael, and with that, he went down to eat.

Meanwhile at Sango and Miroku's house, Sango and Miroku were talking to their daughter, Chelsea, who seemed to be very distracted lately.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You've already failed your language test, and you always get A's on that subject, what's wrong?" said Sango worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing important," said Chelsea.

"Now honey, if it wasn't important, you wouldn't be failing school," said Miroku.

"Ok, I umm… I have a crush on Michael, said Chelsea hiding her face behind her shoulder length black hair.

Sango and Miroku smiled.

"What?" said Chelsea curiously.

"How long?" said Sango.

"I don't know, since we met?"

Sango and Miroku smiled again.

"Why are you guys smiling? What's so funny?

"It's nothing, you just remind us of how your mother and I first met," said Miroku.

She eyed them curiously.

"Well, it's getting late, I'll deal with it. I'll ask for help when I need it, and with that she rushed up to her room.

When she got to her room, which was plain blue, with her bed by the window, and her table and deck beside the door. She went up to her bed, and flopped onto it. She looked at her watch. It was only 9:00, but she wasn't tired. So, she opened her Diary.

Sunday January 7th, 2007

Dear Diary

Well, another failed attempt to let Michael know how I feel, I've been trying to tell him how I felt since we met, but it's so hard. Who knew telling someone you liked them was so hard? Oh well, I'll find some way to tell him, eventually. But I have to tell him before he starts liking someone else, and I never want that to happen. Oh well. I'll try again tomorrow.

She closed her diary, put it in her drawer, locked it, and looked at herself in her mirror.

She saw herself, with her dark brown eyes, her black round glasses, and her ovalish circle face. She was 14, the same age as Michael, it's just he is one month older, and her she was almost as tall as your average everyday closet, she was just 3-4 inches shorter, and Michael, was about 2 inches taller than her. She took off her glasses, and put the on her drawer, and went to sleep.

---

Well, that's the end of that chapter, and if you want to know what happens next, review!!!


End file.
